Rising from the ashes
by Emmalie27
Summary: What if things went the other way? Glenn and Abraham are still alive. This story is about who Glenn would have became if he had the chance. Fueled by the rage of losing Maggie, he becomes the person he was always meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first story! Getting back into writing after many years!**

" **Eeny, meeny, miny, mo" Negan said excitedly as he ran his barbed wire bat, Lucille over each person in the group. Rick shook with fear. His family was in danger and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.**

" **Catch a tiger by its toe…'**

 **Abraham had the bat at his shoulder, and he raised his head, defiantly looking into Negan's eyes.**

" **My mother told me to pick the very best one…"**

" **Pleaseee!" Rick cried out. Negan just smirked and ignored him.**

" **And you...are...it" Negan finished.**

" **Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell you're all gonna be doing that." Negan says bringing the bat down.**

" **NOOOO" Carl screeches, wiping blood from his eyes. Everyone else's eyes are wide with shock as Eugene falls to the ground. He stays there for a moment, blood pouring down his face and dripping onto his hands. He slowly pushes himself up, swaying as he puffs out his chest and glares into Negan's eyes. " I.. I.. can." Eugene sputters, spitting blood at Negan's feet "I can affirm that you just fucked up.. be.. beyond your comprehension" blood trickles into his eyes and Negan's booming laugh echoes across the clearing. "**

" **You can still fucking speak?! Taking it like a champ!" Negans laughs as he smashes the bat across Eugene's face again.. And again. Negan brings the bat down one last time, leaving nothing but brain and bits of skull left of Eugene Porter. Abraham shakes with rage, shoulders heaving with sadness and disbelief. "See that, THAT is what happens when some sorry fucker crosses me!" Negan yells. "EAT MY BALLS!" Abraham yells as he charges Negan knocking him to the ground. Dwight immediately pulls him away kicking him in the stomach and putting the crossbow to his head. Abraham spits furiously at his attacker. "NO! OH HELL NO!' Negan screams. "That, THAT is a no no! Not one bit of that shit flies here!" Negan says angrily. "Want me to do it?" Dwight asks, pushing the crossbow into Abraham's head. "Put that red-headed fuck back in line." Negan says.**

" **What did I tell you people? I said first ones free, then what did I say? I SAID I WOULD SHUT THAT SHIT DOWN NO EXCEPTIONS!" he yells. Everyone shudders in fear.  
** " **I need you to know me… So! Back to it!" Negan says non-chalantly before spinning to his left and slamming his bat down onto Maggie's head. "N-NOOOOO!" Glenn screeches in agony as his wife's frail body falls to the ground. Before Glenn can even intervene Negan brings the bat down over and over again. Glenn scrambles forward sobbing in anguish. "M-M-MAAAGGIEEE!" he screeches. Negan dramatically flicks the bat, Maggie's hair and brain matter flying all over. Glenn is hyperventilating. Everyone remains frozen, except for Daryl who scoots forward wrapping his arms around his friend. Sweat drips from Rick's face as he follows Negan with his eyes. "Dad do something!" Carl whispers to his father through his tears. "She was pregnant!" Rick cries out, and Michonne finally lets out a sob "we get it! We understand!" Michonne says looking at Negan. "Please, no more" Rosita pipes up, staring at Maggie's lifeless body. "I see this is really hurting you guys, and I'm sorry, I truly am." Negan shakes his head, eyes landing on his victims. "I hope you fucking dumbasses get it now." Negan scoffs. Silence. "I'm going to kill you." Rick suddenly says from his spot kneeling on the ground. Negan tilts his head, smiling sadistically. "Not today… not tomorrow, but I'm gonna kill you." Rick says staring into Negan's eyes with malice. Negan licks his lips, looking at Rick amused. "See, I told you I needed you to understand me. I don't think you quite get it." Negan says annoyed. Suddenly Negan walks up to Carl grabbing him by the arm and yanking him forward. "NOOO!" Rick yells. "I fucking warned you, and you didn't fucking listen." Negan says shaking his head and sighing. He pulls Carl to the ground, taking out a marker and making a line on his arm below his elbow. Negan motions to Simon "what did he have?" He asks. "A hatchet" Simon replies. Negan motions to bring it over. Negan inspects the weapon, locking eyes with Rick." no, no please I get it, WE get it!" Rick pleads, bubbles of snot coming out of his nose making him stutter. "You see, you keep fucking saying that, but your fucking face tells me otherwise!" Negan says angrily. He thrusts the hatchet into Rick's hands "Do it" he tells him, waving towards Carl. Rick looks horrified, shaking his head. "P..p..please!" he begs sobbing. "NO FUCKING EXCEPTIONS" Negan screams in Rick's face. "If you don't fucking do it, I will fucking kill every last one of you sorry pieces of shit." Negan tells Rick. He shudders, staring at his son's face pressed into the ground. "Dad, Just do it" Carl pleads selflessly. Rick shakes his head aggressively. "Alright Simon line up a gun to every single one of these fucking idiots." Negan says calmly. Rick shudders again, locking eyes with his son. Carl shakes his head, signaling his father to just do it. Rick lets out a piercing scream, taking deep breaths he lifts the hatchet ready to bring it down onto his first borns arm. Just as Rick is about to, Negan stops him laughing maniacally. "Alright, alright." Negan puts his hands up, and Rick takes a deep breath lowering the weapon. Carl crawls towards his father. " you work for me now, you provide FOR ME." Negan says getting in Rick's face. Rick nods "FUCKING REPEAT AFTER ME." Negan yells. "Provide for you." Rick says quietly. Negan smirks, swinging his bat. "Take that fucking truck, we will see you in a week to collect our offerings." Negan tells him walking away. The men separate and get into their cars. Rick watches as one of them takes a polaroid picture of Eugene's bashed in head, and then Maggie's. Once they are gone all that's left are sniffles and sobs, blood stained dirt and broken futures. Out of the silence one voice speaks up… " We have to get ready" Glenn says, not taking his eye off of his wife's body. "You saw what just happened! We can't" Sasha says. Glenn shakes his head. "He will never get away with this…" determination in his eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days. Three days since he watched his wife take her last breath. Since every dream he had for his future faded in the blink of an eye. Glenn opened his eyes, forcing himself to turn his head and look at the cold empty spot beside him where Maggie should be. Every part of him wanted to just be done, give up, but an even bigger part knew he had to go on for her. For their unborn child… he had to live the life she always wanted for him… for them. " _This rage is going to get you killed."_ Glenn heard Hershel whisper in his mind. He had to be smarter, he couldn't find peace until Negan was no more. What kind of man slaughtered a pregnant woman. Negan wasn't a man, he wasn't even human he concluded. Killing him would be as easy as breathing. Glenn finally willed himself to get up, he had a meeting with Rick in an hour and he had to come up with at least a couple solid ideas. They had to be a step above Negan. For now they would play the victim, give in to him, and hit him when he least expected it. They needed more guns, and more people as soon as possible. "Where yer been all mornin?" Daryl called out from Aaron and Eric's porch as Glenn walked by on his way to Rick's. " uh, just catchin up on some sleep…" Glenn sighs rubbing his face, Daryl just nods sadly. "I can't even imagine what he's feeling." Aaron sighs, settling down next to Daryl. "He lost everythin. Maggie… she was special, it shouldn't have been her. It shouldn't have been anybody." Daryl says running his hands through his hair. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Aaron asks kindly. Daryl snorts, shaking his head. "Offers always there" Aaron tells him, squeezing his shoulder as he stands. Daryl just chews on his bottom lip and nods at his friend. He was never one for words, but he appreciated it all the same. "Want some breakfast?" Carl asks from the stove. "Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks." Glenn replies forcing a small smile. "ENN ENN!" Judith yells reaching towards Glenn. Rick could tell by his friends pained expression that it was hard for him to be around a baby. "Sorry i'll bring her in the other room to play" Rick says, moving to grab Judy out of her chair. "No. no, it's ok, bring her here." Glenn tells him locking eyes with Rick and nodding. Rick hands her to Glenn and she settles into his lap, wrapping her chubby little arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Glenn hugs her back, closing his eyes and imaging all the moments he will never have with his child. " Eat" Carl smiles handing Glenn a plate of venison sausage and eggs. "Thanks Carl" Glenn gives him a real smile this time. "So have you put any thought into what we should do first?" Rick asks. "I have a few ideas, what you got?" Glenn asks between bites. "AH AH!" Judy squeals opening her mouth. Glenn laughs and gives her a bite. Another wave of sadness washes over him as he realizes he can't even remember the last time he laughed. "I figure, we play the victim. Do as Negan says for now, we scout, find weapons.. Maybe people. We wait." Glenn tells Rick, vengeance in his voice. Rick nods thoughtfully. "I think it's time we pay Gregory a visit"

Glenn, Rick, Michonne, and Rosita made their way to Hilltop. Goal number one was to convince Gregory to help them take down Negan. There was no way they could do it alone, he had too many men and could have more outposts they weren't even aware of. "So what can I do for you Mick?" Gregory asks approaching the group. "Um, Rick" Rick corrects him. "Yeah,right, why did you come all this way to see little old me?" Gregory lets out a small laugh. "I think you know why" Glenn speaks up. Gregory signs motioning them into a room off the main hall. "Drink?" Gregory asks as he pours himself a whiskey out of a decanter. "We need your help. All of you." Rick says. Gregory sets his drink down rubbing his eyes."my arrangement with Negan works. It ensures the safety of my people." Gregory tells him. Glenn steps forward angrily " That bastard murdered my pregnant wife!" He says getting in the cowards face. "That's what he does! If we do anything he will kill all of us!" Gregory cries flailing his arms. "So you're okay with being Negan's bitch then?" Rosita say crossing her arms. "I do what I have to to keep my people alive." Gregory defends. "Coward" Michonne tells him. "Rick? Glenn?" Jesus suddenly says walking into the room. "Jesus" Glenn nods, giving him a half hug. "What is going on?" Jesus asks confused. "Your friends are here trying to get me to help them kill the saviors" Gregory scoffs. Jesus looks at all the angry faces in the room. "What happened?" Jesus asks turning to Rick. "He killed Eugene…. We were trying to get Maggie here to see the doctor, and…"Rick says pausing and holding back tears. Jesus looks from Rick to Glenn's anguished face staring at the floor. "Then he killed my wife and unborn child" Glenn finishes choking on the last word. "What?" Jesus gasps looking to Glenn. "He killed Maggie? No no no, Glenn I'm so sorry." Jesus tells him reaching forward and taking Glenn's hand. "Gregory, we have to help them! These are our allies, we cannot make it alone in this world" Jesus pleads to his leader. "We can make it together, but we can only make it together" Michonne says softly moving to stand beside her grieving friend. "I can't help you, I'm sorry, you should all go now" Gregory says downing the rest of his drink and ushering the group out. Jesus walks them out and in a last minute decision he asks "Would it be alright if I… I came back with you guys?" Rick tilts his head, taking in the other man expression. After a few moments of consideration he nods at him to follow.

Once the group makes their way back outside Glenn walks away huffing, he suddenly spins on his heel and walks back inside the house. Everyone stares after him, Rick and Michonne sharing "you gonna go, or should I" glances. "Let's just let him do what he's gotta do" Rick addresses the group. "He's not thinking clearly, what if he jeopardizes our chances?" Rosita says becoming slightly hostile. " we don't have time for bullshit, Rick" she gets closer to his face. "We can do this quiet, you and me, we can end this" she pleads lowering her voice so only he can hear. "This is people's lives we're talking about. We can't just go in guns blazing" he tells her. Rosita glares at him, and walks off towards the main entrance. Rick just shrugs as Michonne pulls him in for a hug. "Now is not the time to be against each other, and dividing forces. You should talk to her" Michonne kisses his cheek, nodding towards their sullen friend. Rick walks over to her, taking a deep breath "I'm sorry" he says leaning against the wall next to her. "For what?" she scoffs. "You lost something. Something so big, it's eatin you up inside" he gives her a tight smile, turning to face her. "I understand you want to end Negan, so do I.. but we have to be smart. We have to stay united, and we have to protect our people" Rick says becoming a little emotional. " We are risking everything, let's decide wisely what we're risking it for" he gives her a genuine smile. Rosita stares at him for a moment, before cracking a laugh. "What are you now, the old wise man?" she smirks shaking her head. Rick's smile grows even bigger, as flashes of memories of Hershel Greene come to his mind. "A wise old man taught me a lot of things once upon a time. We're risking our lives every single day, only we can choose what we risk it for" he says taking her hand. "He was Maggie's father, and he died as unjustly as she did, and I will be damned if I don't do everything in my power to honor them, and keep our family going. Glenn needs me , and it's time to set an example for the kind of community we will be. Not just a community, but a family" he puts his arm around shoulders, giving her a small hug and emphasizing that last word. Silent tears are streaming down Rosita's face, sadness quickly turning to Anger. "Abraham is dead. He needs to pay… what do we have to do?"


End file.
